


Burning House

by gothicghost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Sad, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicghost/pseuds/gothicghost
Summary: "I've been sleepwalkingBeen wondering all nightTrying to take what's lost and brokeAnd make it rightI've been sleepwalkingToo close to the fireBut it's the only place that I can hold you tightIn this burning house"Cam-----Loosely based off this song, "Burning House" by Cam. Would recommend listening to it before/while reading.





	Burning House

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short, and the end's a little choppy. Just warning you. 
> 
> Also, FFEELS TRIPP.

_A kiss was all that it was. No different than normal. It was deep and sweet. His mouth tasted of his mint toothpaste, and the only thing he could feel was warmth. His delicious lips, his bare flesh, the look in his eyes, his scent, the glow of his blond hair--all so very warm compared to the cold emptiness of his stomach._

_Now he could only feel fire. Smoke crawled into his eyes and lungs as he called out to his glowing lover, whom he could barely make out for all the fire. He almost thought it to be an illusion, if only it weren't for the blood-curdling screams that rang through the air and the fumes of burning flesh that poisoned his nose and stung his tongue. Flames scratched his legs, but his only thoughts were of Arthur. Arthur needed to be safe._

_He couldn't understand. Arthur was right there in front of him! Why couldn't he get closer? He felt arms wrap around his waist and lift him over a shoulder as flames grew high above his head. The only thing he had left of Arthur were his screams._

_"Merlin!"_

* * *

 "Arthur!" Merlin jolted awake and was suddenly surrounded by a darkness that contrasted the yellow flames that still licked his vision. His clothes were glued to his pale skin, and tears streamed down his protruding cheekbones. His shallow breaths turned into deep coughs as he was overcome by grief. Arthur's voice echoed all around his head. 

"Merlin?" came a concerned voice from across the room. Merlin's desperate panic kept him from noticing Gwen poking her head into his makeshift bedroom, the hallway light shining past her sleepy curls. Her worried brown eyes landed on on the trembling man who sat up in his bed choking out sobs, clawing at his ears and and muttering his lost lover's name. "Merlin, sweetheart!" She exclaimed, rushing over to comfort her friend. She and Morgana had allowed him to stay in their extra room until he was ready to leave, as his and Arthur's had burned down due to a neighbor's negligence of his stove, and it wasn't uncommon for Merlin to wake in the rush of a nightmare.

"No-no-no-no-NO-Arthur... Arthur," sputtered Merlin in his illusions as Gwen's weight lowered the mattress and she placed a hand on his back. His eyes were vacant. "Arthur.."

"No, it's Gwen. Merlin, it's me, Gwen," she said to him as she stroked the back of his neck.

"Gwen?"

"Sh, it's okay Merlin. You're okay. You're safe now. Shh..." As if caught by reality, Merlin dove into her chest and cried for a long time. She didn't mind his sweat and tears staining her night gown. She reached over and clicked the lamp on as Morgana stepped into the room with a glass of water. She set it down on the nightstand and clambered onto the bed to wrap her arms around Merlin. 

"I saw him again," he finally breathed out. "I can't stop-stop seeing him. He's everywhere." Neither Gwen nor Morgana had anything to say. "And the fire, too. It won't leave me alone." There wasn't anything to say.The only thing they could do was try to console their traumatized friend at three twenty-four in the morning as he relived his lover's death again and again. "I'm sorry," hiccuped Merlin, sitting up. Morgana placed the glass in his trembling hands and he drank, his throat still raw from the smoke and now his sobs. His scabbed legs itched under his bandages. "I could-couldn't save him."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," cooed Morgana, running her fingers up and down Merlin's spine. She hoped and prayed that Merlin would be able to recover without the help of medication or a psych ward, but it wasn't something that was out of the question. Especially considering his experience. He was already seeing several doctors and therapists a week, every single one telling her and Gwen that he wasn't getting better at all, but rather getting worse.  _Sometimes, worse is for the better. It is always the darkest before dawn, after all. Although, we can't exactly ignore it._ That's all she's heard from them. She was too wrapped up in worry to grieve her brother, at the moment. She knew Gwen was as well.

It seemed as if they were all walking through a burning building. 

 


End file.
